s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Turret
The Turret is a heavy gun weapon in S4 League ''released in the Iron Eyes season. The Turret has 2 modes, Mobile Mode and Stationary Mode. Using the Turret Left Click: Fire Turret. See Mobile Mode and Stationary Mode . Right Click: Switch Mode. Switching modes will make the player immobile and vulnerable for 2 seconds. 'Mobile Mode' The '''Mobile Mode' is a mode in which the player holds one "minigun" in each hand. When firing, the rate of fire is similar to that of Heavy Machine Gun; the weapon will go through a spin-up time before firing. Walking speed is very limited. In this mode, the Turret's shooting power is low. Along with its low accuracy and reduced mobility, it makes the Turret's mobile mode uneffective in any battle situation. It does have the advantage of allowing the user to shoot over a wide area for a long time with its large magazine, providing cover, for example. 'Stationary Mode' When deploying Stationary Mode, the player's Turret stand floats out then sets itself up onto the ground. Using electromagnetism, the Turret stand builds itself together and forms a tripod. Then the player mounts the two miniguns onto the tripod, resembling a turret. Once the turret is deployed, the view changes to first-person. When firing, it has a much smaller spread compared to the mobile mode, making it very accurate. The Turret's cone of rotation is limited to about 90 to 120 degrees, so like when placing a Sentry Gun, choosing the angle before initiating stationary mode is crucial. While in stationary mode, spin-up and reload time is greatly reduced. The spread becomes of a size comparable to that of the Semi Rifle's. A mounted turret, if it goes unnoticed, can be very effective, both at mid and long ranges, decimating a whole team, for example. Note that when in Stationary mode, the crosshair will not move as fast as the mouse, as to emulate the character's need to rotate a massive machinery. Also, whilst it does not procure any defense against damage, the Turret's stationary mode makes the user immune to knockback (both melee/Rail Gun type and Revolver type) and flinching. For example, if the user survives a Rail Gun shot and had a Block up, the Block won't be dissipated by the attack. Similarly, for as long as they survive - which is admittedly not long in all likelyhood - a mounted Turret user can keep shooting even when under assault by melee weapons. Advantages *High rate of fire *High ammo capacity *Small spread in stationary mode *Increased zoom in stationary mode *Damage per bullet is on par with that of the Heavy Machine Gun. Disadvantages *Random spread *Very slow reload time *Large spread in mobile mode *Even lower mobility than the Heavy Machine Gun *Delay time when switching modes *Extremely vulnerable in Stationary Mode *Two to three second delay to set up the Turret while in Mobile Mode. Tips *When using Stationary mode, try to place yourself somewhere that will give you a clear view of both your teammates and what would be any oncoming attackers. You should also be an area where other players will least expect. *The Turret is best used with Shield. Because of the Stationary Mode's immobility, a player cannot dodge attacks. Shield can take lots of damage and the player cannot consume SP for dodging or wall jumping while in Stationary Mode. *Note to the point above. It is impossible to activate Shield while in Stationary Mode. However, it is possible to activate Shield, then transform into Stationary Mode, giving the character a shield for a short duration after setting up their Turret. *A Turret user will often want to place their back against a wall or, even better, a corner, to reduce the possibilities of being attacked from the back. *An installation weapon can be effective to use with a Turret. For one, it can give the user a little something to step on when installing the stationary mode, possibly granting them a slightly better view. The weapon itself can also aid in guarding the vulnerable player, as well as act as an alarm that opponents are coming if it's attacked or it attacks. *Not all shots from the Turret cause a sound upon hitting a target, and it has a a mild sound compared to the standard sound effect heard, from example, with the Submachine Gun. As a result, it's easier to damage targets before they recognise the danger and start dodging. Gallery Concept art Turret ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Turret Promotional poster Turret promo.jpg|Turret promotional photo. SHADDOW TURRET PROMOTIONAL.jpg|Shadow Turret Promotional Misc. Turret S4.png|The Turret as seen in Iron Eyes trailer. 22f7e382f877.jpg|Turret's stats Trivia *This is the weapon of the Esper Guard Captain as seen in the Iron Eyes trailer. *The "shield" on the Turret is purely aesthetic. It cannot block attacks.